Macbeth en el Espacio
by Elize Bright
Summary: El director Willoughby ah decidido re-estrenar la obra de Macbeth en el espacio con el elenco original, pero Betty Quinlan no estará disponible el día de la obra y tendrán que encontrar a otra Lady Macbeth ¿Quien sera la nueva Lady Macbeth? (One-shot)


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Jimmy Neutrón son nombres registrados y no son de mi propiedad, todos los derechos pertenecen a Nickelodeon y demás empresas asociadas. Esta historia fue elaborada por diversión sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **Macbeth en el espacio.**

La señorita Ave estaba dando su clase, había estado hablando de los 5 continentes sobre todo de Asia.

—Dentro de Asia se encuentra Japón, con esos bonitos arboles de hojas rosadas, artes marciales y caricaturas muy violentas— graznó

En eso el director Willoughby entro al salón

—Hola niños, el consejo escolar decidió revivir la inconclusa obra de Macbeth en el espacio—

—¿Corky Shimatzu estará reclutando talentos?— preguntó Cindy

—Dijo que estaba interesado en hacer un noticiero, pero que no podría asistir a la obra, así que vendrá a ver las audiciones de la obra—

—¿Harán audiciones?— preguntó Libby

—Si y no señorita Folfax. Todos conservaran el papel que les toco en aquella ocasión a excepción de la señorita Betty Quinlan—

—¿Qué?—preguntó Jimmy desconcertado debido a su nulo interés por ser Macbeth sin Betty

—Vamos Jimmy, las criticas alabaron tu actuación, esos golpes con la espada laser—

—Bien, niñas si desean ser lady Macbeth las veremos en las audiciones a la hora de la salida, adiós—

Jimmy se quedó pensado algo molesto.

Libby miro a Jimmy y a Cindy y se le ocurrió una idea.

Ese día durante las audiciones Jimmy fue a ver al profesor Willoughby durante las audiciones

—Director por favor yo no quiero estar en la obra—

—¿Acaso ya olvidaste que la vez pasada me rogaste por estar en los efectos especiales aunque fuera?—

Jimmy se sintió avergonzado de recordar eso

—Si, pero fue por las razones equivocadas además estoy muy ocupado, tengo que terminar un proyecto—

—Vamos a la gente le gustaron tus efectos especiales y las batallas épicas entre tu Bolbi—

Jimmy seguía sin verse convencido así que el director uso su arma secreta

—Jimmy, ¿Recuerdas que no te castigue por el tornado de la obra anterior que nos llevó hasta Sudamérica?—

—Si—

—¿Recuerdas que te pedí a cambio?—

Jimmy lo recordó y suspiro cansado

—Volver a ser Macbeth si restrenaban la obra—

—Entonces espero que no me hagas suspenderte—

—Bien, lo hare—dijo Jimmy más de fuerza que de gana

—Vamos lo volverás a hacer genial, mira, te dejare que veas las audiciones y que nos ayudes a escoger a lady Macbeth.

Jimmy se sentó junto al director y la señorita Ave en eso llego Corky

—¡Hey! que tal Willoughby viejo amigo—

—Corky te estábamos esperando, pasa y siéntate, que pase la primera—

Pasó Courtney Tyler, se veía segura de sí misma y empezó a actuar

—Ser o no ser... esa es la...—

—¡Siguiente!—

Paso otra chica pero ni la señorita Ave ni el director no la conocían

—¿Quién es ella señorita ave?—

—Aquí dice que es Juliet—

Ella apenas iba a hablar cuando el director dijo

—Damas y caballeros tenemos a Julieta para mi próxima puesta en escena—

—Director no estamos haciendo audiciones para romeo y Julieta, si no para Macbeth—

—Lo sé pero estoy planeando otras 2 obras basadas en Shakespeare—

Jimmy giro los ojos

—¡Siguiente!—

Paso Brittany pero no dijo nada solo se puso a bailar

—¡Brittany!, esto no es un ballet—

—Pero yo—

—La próxima vez lee el libreto—

—¿Leer?—

—¡Siguiente!— exclamó el director

Siguieron adicionando pero nadie convencía al director. Mientras tanto Cindy veía las audiciones junto a Libby

—Corky Shimatzu está viendo las audiciones y yo estoy aquí como una bruja—

—Deberías intentarlo de igual forma, al menos Corky te vera—

—Buena idea Libby—

En ese mismo instante el teléfono de Corky timbro

—Diga... ¡que!... lo olvide, creí que era mañana, voy para allá...—colgó y le dijo al director

—Debo irme, Graystar me espera en el aeropuerto, seguiré buscando talento en Retroville para el noticiero, ¡los veo luego!—

—Adiós Corky, ¡siguiente!—

—Director Amber fue la última niña—

—¿Que?—

Cindy aprovecho y entro al escenario y empezó a actuar una parte de Romeo y Julieta

—¡Mi amor ha nacido de mi único odio! Muy pronto le he visto y tarde le conozco. Fatal nacimiento de amor habrá sido si tengo que amar al peor enemigo—Cindy al darse cuenta de lo que dijo se quedó congelada por unos segundos, mientras que el director y la señorita ave se quedaron sin palabras y empezaron a aplaudir, mientras que Jimmy se quedó con la boca abierta.

—Bravo señorita Vortex!—

Cindy sonreía pero vio que Corky ya no estaba.

—Cindy ¿dónde aprendiste actuar tan bien en tan poco tiempo?—

—Bueno, no hace mucho hicimos una película y...—

—¡Damas y caballeros, tenemos a lady Macbeth!—

—¡Que!—

—Director espere, Cindy ya tiene un lugar en la obra como la bruja 2— dijo Jimmy enun intento desesperado de que ella no fuera Lady Macbeth.

—Es cierto. — dijo la señorita ave mientras leia unas hojas

Libby al ver la situación empujo a Amber e nuevo al escenario y le dijo

—¡Grita!—

—¿Que?—

—¡Que grites!— ordenó Libby

Amber obedeció y el director dijo

—Amber, te gustaría ser la bruja 2?—

—Claro, por que no. —

—Damas y caballeros, ya tenemos el nuevo elenco para la obra de Macbeth en el espacio—

Jimmy no se lo creía, Cindy bajo y hablo con el director

—Director, ¿dónde está el sr Corky?—

—Tuvo que irse después de la audición de Amber es una lástima de que no pudiera verte—

Cindy se quedó sin palabras

—Bien, ya se concedió tu sueño de ser lady Macbeth, y de besar a Jimmy. —

Cindy se quedó helada cuando se dio cuenta de que besaría a Jimmy y Corky ni siquiera la había visto.

Jimmy estaba en el laboratorio con sus amigos, donde trabajaba en los evos efectos especiales y se quejaba

—No puedo creer que Betty no este para la obra, y que Cindy sea lady Macbeth—

—Tranquilo Jimmy, eres un genio algo se te ocurrirá para evitar besar a Cindy—

—Es buena idea, pero no me lo recuerdes lo de Cindy Carl—

—Goddard opciones—

"Usa el Parche Viral Neutrónico"

—No después de que esa cosa nos enfermara a todos de verdad—

"Admite que te gusta Cindy"

Carl y Sheen contuvieron las carcajadas y Jimmy miro con enojo a Goddard

—Siguiente— dijo apretando los dientes

"Arregla el telón para que se cierre a voluntad"

—Eso es pondré un control remoto en el telón y cuando sean las escenas de beso se cerrara.

—¿Cómo es que pondrás eso?—

—Entrando a escondidas a la escuela, chicos prepárense, esta noche iremos a la escuela

—No quiero, ya es suficiente con ir de día—

—Vamos, necesito que vengan para alertarme en caso de que llegue alguien a la escuela—

—Pues ya que— dijo Sheen

Esa misma noche fueron a la escuela y entraron por una ventana con la ayuda de Goddard

Fueron hasta el salón del almuerzo, donde suelen celebrarse las obras y Jimmy una vez más con la ayuda de Goddard subió a lo más alto del telón, donde instalo el aparato a control remoto. Bajo una vez que estuvo instalado, probo si funcionaba, al ver que el telón se cerraba dijo

—Bien, salgamos ahora—miro a sus alrededores pero no vio a Carl y a Sheen—¿dónde están?—

En eso entran corriendo y Sheen dice

—No hay tiempo de explicar, ¡corre!—

Todos salieron de la escuela, subieron al Aerodeslizador y fueron al laboratorio.

Al día siguiente hubo un ensayo general, aunque se omitían las escenas del beso gracias a ciertos desperfectos que Goddard hacía por todo el teatro.

Ya faltaba poco para empezar, y ya todos estaban caracterizados como su debido personaje.

—Oye Jimmy, ¿esta sigue siendo una lanza de verdad?—

—Si, lo cual me recuerda, el director me pidió este artefacto de utilería extra para ti— Jimmy puso algo similar a una pequeña caja cuadrada en el casco de Sheen

—Genial, ¿Qué es?—

—Ya lo veras cuando digas tu línea—

—¡Reúnanse todos!—dijo el director Willoughby

Una vez todos los actores juntos él dijo—estoy muy feliz de poder volver a hacer la obra de Macbeth espero que salga genial—

—O que al menos la podamos terminar— dijo Libby entre dientes

—¡Salgan todos y rómpanse una pierna!—

—¡Si!— exclamó Sheen—después de todos estos meses al fin entendí la frase.— le dijo a Carl

—Director, aquí tiene el control remoto de ese artefacto que me pidió.—

—Muchas gracias Jimmy, lo usare cuando llegue el momento, ve a tu lugar.—

Todos tomaron sus posiciones y el director Willoughby salió frente al escenario y dijo a los presentes

—¡Buenas noches! Quiero agradecer a todos su presencia en el reestreno de la obra de Macbeth en el espacio, les prometemos que esta vez, ningún tornado nos llevara a Sudamérica.—

Primer Acto: Se ve una enorme galaxia que se adentra a un mundo

Narrador: Fue hace mucho mucho tiempo, en una galaxia muy muy lejana

Bruja 3: (Cantando) Burbujitas y problemas

Bruja 1: (Cantando) Mucho fuego y mil calderos

Bruja 2: (Cantando) Un pañuelo y una rosa, huevos cocidos y una roca

Bruja 3: ¡Oigan! unos pasos mecánicos se están aproximando

Macbeth: ¡Oigan! a un lado brujas

Brujas: Su alteza Macbeth

Macbeth: Pero no soy rey

Brujas: Rey pronto serás las brujas lo juran

En la siguiente escena están en el castillo de Macbeth

Macbeth: Y bien soldado número 5 que dices tu

Soldado 5: Mi lord su esposa lady Macbeth se acerca

Sheen abrió la boca, pero se iba a trabar, pero no era necesario que dijera nada, por que escucho su línea, con su propia voz, pero no sabía de donde venía, incluso teniendo la boca cerrada miro para todas partes. Jimmy contuvo la risa y el director soltó una leve carcajada, por otro lado la señorita ave estaba desconcertada.

—¿Director que está pasando?—

—Le pedí a Jimmy que hiciera un radio con el dialogo de Sheen pregrabado, y yo tengo el control—

La señorita ave también se rio y la obra continuo con Cindy entrando en escena.

Lady Macbeth: ¡Macbeth! ¡Macbeth! donde has estado Macbeth mi gran amor

Macbeth: Hola esposa unas brujas de otro planeta me profetizan como su rey

Lady Macbeth: Pero para ganar la corona debes vencer a Rangún el pirata espacial

Macbeth: ¡Será fácil con mi robot espacial, al ataque!

Goddard lanzo unos discos que Jimmy destruyo con los lasers de su robot.

Siguiente escena afuera del castillo de Macbeth

Lady Macbeth: Pero que es aquel cometa que atraviesa el umbral

Macbeth: Rangún el pirata espacial

Rangún: Amigos Moldexianos paisanos escúchenme bien, vine a matar a Macbeth, no a venerarlo

Macbeth: Rangún vete a otra galaxia

Rangún: ¡Nunca! este es el invierno de tu descontento

Macbeth: Vas a arrepentirte

Jimmy y Bolbi volvieron a pelear con sus espadas, esta vez Jimmy tuvo cuidado de no soltar la espada como la obra anterior y tuvo éxito, fingió que le enterraba la espada a Bolbi cuando en realidad la sostenía bajo su brazo

Rangún: ¡Volveré seré una plaga en tus galaxias! Partir me causa un gran dolor

Bruja 3: Cuidado Macbeth

Bruja 1: Rangún no ha muerto

Siguiente escena, dentro del castillo de Macbeth

Macbeth: Debo ir a perseguir a Rangún, no dejare que conquiste la galaxia!

Lady Macbeth: Ire contigo

Macbeth: Es peligroso

Lady Macbeth: No importa ire contigo hasta el fin de la galaxia y aun mas alla

Macbeth: Bésame reina de la galaxia

Lady Macbeth: Bésame rey de las estrellas

En ese momento Goddard uso el botón del control, y telón y se cerró

—¿Qué paso por que se cerró el telón?— preguntó alarmado el director

—No lo sé, no fui yo dijo Brittany—

—Ábranlo rápido—

Jimmy y Cindy al ver el desconcierto, se alejaron y continuaron con la escena como si el beso ya hubiese ocurrido

Macbeth: ¡Esposa mía! Me has dado valor para enfrentarme con el destino

Lady Macbeth: Mi gran héroe de la galaxia que un beso sobre tus labios te lleve a la victoria

Brujas: Largo sea el reinado de su alteza Macbeth

Lady Macbeth: ¡Ve amado mío y cumple con tu destino como rey!

Fin del primer acto y se cierra el telón.

Libby estaba presionando unos botones en la máquina de Jimmy y Sheen la veía exaltado

—Libby ¡Jimmy dijo que yo era el encargado de los efectos especiales!—

—Eso fue en la obra anterior, donde creaste un tornado ¿lo recuerdas?—

Sheen cruzo los brazos en señal de enojo e indignación.

El director Willoughby fue a felicitar a los actores

—Chicos les está quedando genial, Jimmy, Cindy pudo sentirse la química entre Macbeth y lady Macbeth

—¿Verdad que si director?— dijo Libby con algo de risa

—Si, sigan mostrando esa química y le dará más realismo—

Jimmy y Cindy no se veían muy alegres

—Rápido vayan a prepararse para el segundo acto.

Jimmy se fue a su respectivo lugar y Libby le dijo a Cindy

—Así que casi se te cumplía tu sueño de besar a Jimmy—

—Por supuesto que no, estoy aquí para ser famosa—

—Si si, sobre todo porque Corky Shimatzu ni siquiera está aquí, en fin, iré a prepararme para mi siguiente escena—

Cindy al verse sola sonrió y se sintió feliz.

Jimmy fue a subirse al robot y Carl le preguntó

—¿Cómo te sientes por casi besar a Cindy?—

—No me lo recuerdes—

Jimmy fue al escenario y se preparó para seguir actuando.

Se abrió el telón

Macbeth llega a un lugar desolado sobre su robot espacial mientras se formaba una tormenta en el cielo.

Brujas: ¡Una tormenta se aproxima! deberás tener cuidado pues siempre son un mal presagio

Rangún aparece volando frente a Macbeth

Rangún: Nos volvemos a encontrar

Macbeth: ¡Rangún! ¡Esta vez acabare contigo!

Rangún: No podrás acabarme mi deseo de venganza me volvió uno con el Poder y soy invencible.

Rangún atacó a Macbeth con misiles, los primeros los repelió con su espada laser pero al ser demasiados no se pudo defender y uno de ellos lo golpe de lleno en el pecho y lo arrojo elijo inconsciente.

Lady Macbeth apareció en escena y fue a ver a su esposo

Lady Macbeth: amado mío ¡despierta!

Rangún: Es inútil e destruido a Macbeth, y ahora yo seré rey (riendo como malvado) y tú vendrás conmigo

Rangún agarra a lady Macbeth y se va volando con ella

Lady Macbeth: ¡Macbeth!

Siguiente escena:

Macbeth yacía solo en medio del campo las brujas volaban en círculos sobre el

Bruja 1: Levántate

Bruja 2: Arriba

Bruja 3: Arriba Macbeth tu amada te necesita.

Macbeth abrió los ojos

Macbeth: ¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde está Lady Macbeth?

Bruja 2: Rangún la secuestro

Macbeth: ¿Dónde está? ¡A donde se la llevo!

Brujas: En el volcán de las minas de Fustamar!

Bruja 3: Debes vencer a Rangún si deseas volver a ver a tu amada

Bruja 1: Pero debes saber que si vas a pelear con el

Brujas: Tú morirás

Macbeth: ¡Ustedes dijeron que sería rey!

Brujas: Rey pronto serás las brujas lo juran.

Las brujas se fueron volando

Macbeth: ¿Podrán secarse los océanos de Neptuno? ¿Podrán las estrellas dejar de iluminar el oscuro firmamento? ¿Acaso todos los océanos de marte podrán lavar la baba que esta criatura espacial dejo en mi mano? ¡Lady Macbeth!

Te encontraré amada mía y te rescatare, Rangún pagara por todo lo que ha hecho. ¡Juro que me vengare!.

Siguiente escena:

Lady Macbeth está en una jaula suspendida por una cadena sobre un volcán y Rangún estaba cerca de la palanca que bajaba la jaula.

Rangún: cásate conmigo lady Macbeth y gobernemos juntos la galaxia

Lady Macbeth: nunca mi corazón es solo de Macbeth.

Rangún: date por vencida, Macbeth no podrá venir a salvarte, así que elige, se mi esposa o te arrojare a la lava

Lady Macbeth vio la lava y dijo

Lady Macbeth: Me he de reunir antes con mí amado Macbeth

Antes que ser tu esposa.

Rangún: Que así sea entonces. (Empieza a bajar la cadena mientras ríe)

Macbeth: ¡Detente Rangún!

Rangún: ¿Cómo es posible?

Macbeth: ¡Necesitas más que simples misiles para destruirme!

Rangún: ¡No volverás a salir vivo de esto el Poder está conmigo!

Empezaron a pelear con sus espadas laser dentro del cráter, saltando entre las rocas que sobre salían de la lava Rangún domino a Macbeth con facilidad en el duelo de espadas

Rangún: ¡Ríndete!

Macbeth: ¡Jamás!

Rangún patea a Macbeth y lo hace caer por una cornisa, el cae sobre una isla de roca en medio de la lava.

Lady Macbeth: ¡Amado mío! ¡Levántate! ¡No permitas que Rangún destruya nuestro amor!

Narrador: Macbeth escucho las palabras de su amada, lo que lo ayudo a ponerse de pie y usar el Poder

Rangún: ¡Eres más difícil de destruir que las babosas espaciales!

Macbeth: Ahora soy uno con el Poder igual que tú, ¡ahora tendremos una pelea entre iguales!

Rangún: ¡Aun así no me ganaras!

Después de una intensa pelea con las espadas laser, Rangún pudo encajar la espada en el pecho de Macbeth.

Bolbi volvió a sujetar la espada con su brazo y su costado fingiendo dolor

Rangún: Te dije que no podrías contra mi Macbeth (sacando la espada de su cuerpo)

Macbeth: ¡Tal vez yo no pero la lava del volcán si!

Macbeth lo empujo usando el Poder.

Rangún: ¡Nooo!

Macbeth: Se ha terminado esposa mía, eh vencido a Rangún en combate pero yo no saldré de esto, ¡recuérdame como a un héroe!

Las brujas aparecieron y liberaron a lady Macbeth y la llevaron junto al inerte cuerpo de su amado

Lady Macbeth: Amado mío, ¡despierta!

Bruja 3: Debes besarlo

Cindy miro a Libby tenía cierta sonrisa en su rostro, pero continuo dentro del personaje.

Bruja 2: Solo así volverá de su sueño

Bruja 1: Y gobernaran juntos la galaxia

Brujas: Macbeth aún no ha cumplido su destino pero te necesita a ti para lograrlo

Lady Macbeth: ¡Recibe un beso de eterno amor!

Goddard presiono el botón, pero el telón no se cerró, vio que salían chispas incluso. Al ver eso, el ladro, y miro la escena entre Jimmy y Cindy donde sucedió un beso que no pudo evitar, a Goddard se le calló la mandíbula metálica. Jimmy estaba desconcertado, pero también él debía seguir dentro de su personaje

Macbeth abrió los ojos

Lady Macbeth: ¡Amado mío, has vuelto!

Macbeth: Soñé que era rey y que tú estabas a mi lado como mi reina, amada mía.

Bruja 2: Y así será, has vencido a Rangún el pirata espacial,

Bruja 3: El beso de amor eterno te trajo de vuelta gran Macbeth

Bruja 1: Vuelve a tu castillo, para ser proclamado rey

Última escena:

Macbeth y su esposa están sentados en el trono y las brujas traen con ellas la corona

Bruja 1: (Cantando) El gran Macbeth nos defenderá

Bruja 2: (Cantando) El Poder él sabe usar

Bruja 3: (Cantando) Y al lado de su amada la galaxia ah de gobernar.

Macbeth: Yo el gran Macbeth Primero juro defender a la galaxia y a sus habitantes de cualquier amenaza.

Brujas: ¡Larga vida al rey Macbeth!

Macbeth y su esposa se acercaron para un beso, el telón se cierra antes de que el beso ocurra.

Jimmy y Cindy se separaron antes de besarse

—Aléjate de mí Vortex!—

—¡Ni quien quiera besarte Nerdtron!—

Se escucharon los aplausos de todo el público

—¡Increíble niños!—dijo el director—salgan a agradecer al público—

el telón se abrió y Amber salió volando y saludo al público.

Después salió Carl también volando y la señora Wheezer estaba como loca

—¡Ese es mi hijo!— y empezó a chiflar

Salió Libby con los lentes oscuros y su _keytar_ y toco un solo muy breve. Todos aplaudieron

Salió Sheen y todos los presentes se quedaron en silencio, Sheen perdió la sonrisa que llevaba, levanto su puño como si fuera una amenaza y se fue.

Salió Cindy y le aplaudieron, sobre todo la señora Vortex que aplaudía con mucha emoción, mientras la señora neutrón aplaudía sin mucho interés.

Cuando salió Jimmy hubo aplausos, el Sr. y la Sra. Neutrón estaban aplaudiendo de pie

—¡Bien hecho Jimbo!— gritaba el señor neutrón y también chiflo

El telón se cerró y salieron todos los personajes,

Pero Jimmy traía en su mano el hipo rayo, y mientras todos aplaudían Jimmy uso el rayo con todos.

—Jimmy ¿qué haces?— preguntó Libby

—Nada— y les lanzo el rayo también a ellos incluida a la señorita ave y el director, todos estaban en trance.

—Director, ¿no va a agradecer a todos por venir?—

El director salió del trance sacudió la cabeza y dijo al publico

—Gracias a todos por venir esperamos verlos en la próxima obra escolar, Otelo en Japón—

Todos salieron del trance y volvieron a aplaudir.

Todos aplaudieron y el telón se cerró

El director y la señorita ave fueron felicitarlos

—Maravilloso niños increíble, Jimmy quedas libre del trato, lo hiciste de maravilla.—

—Gracias director—

—si me disculpas voy a llamar a un técnico que repare la cafetera del salón de maestros, por algún extraño motivo amaneció derramando café por todos lado—

Jimmy negó con la cabeza y pensó que Carl y Sheen estaban relacionados con ese incidente la noche anterior.

Mientras tanto Libby hablaba con Cindy

—Hay algo que quería decirte, se que es, pero no puedo decirlo—pensó por unos segundos y dijo— no creo sea tan importante. —

Carl y Sheen llegaron con Jimmy y le dijeron

—Actuaste muy bien Jimmy felicidades—

—¿Quieres ir a la dulcería de Sam para celebrar?—

—Claro, porque no, pero los alcanzo en un rato más—

—De acuerdo.— y se fueron dejando a Jimmy solo con Goddard quien le ladro

—No Goddard, no les borre la memoria, solo programe el hipno-rayo para que no hablen de esa escena—

Goddard volvió a ladrar y Jimmy concluyo.

—Besar a Cindy no es algo que me guste, así que solo falta un detalle—

Y se disparó a si mismo con el hipno-rayo, un par de ladridos de Goddard lo sacaron del trance

—Andando vayamos a la dulcería—y mientras caminaban Goddard ladro a Jimmy

—¿Por qué? Me gusta este traje en verdad me siento como un guerrero espacial que usa el Poder.—

 **FIN**

* * *

Esta historia está ambientada antes de "Perdidos", es decir antes de que se dejen caer seguidos los pesos fuertes de la tercer temporada.

Siempre tuve la duda de cómo hubiera sido esa obra completa y con Jimmy y Cindy en los personajes principales. (Y sin Corky arruinando los celos de Cindy)

De los episodios que no abordan la relación de Jimmy y Cindy, el "El debut de Jimmy" es uno de mis favoritos, sobre todo por las referencias a Star Wars, y me gusta la escena de la pelea con espadas laser, es una lástima de que en ningún episodio Jimmy las usara las espadas de verdad, mejor dejaron que su papa las utilizara xD, y en "El rey de marte" los marcianos despertaron antes de que Jimmy y Eustace pelearan. En fin.

Al ser una historia dentro de otra historia, probé con esta forma experimental de escritura, hibrido entre guion de teatro y narrativa.

 **Dato curioso:** Transcribí el guion del episodio tal cual y solo le cambie una palabra

Espero que la historia sea de su agrado, hasta la próxima historia.

 **Redes sociales:**

Tumblr: elizebright

Ask: / ElizeBright

Twitter: Elize_Bright


End file.
